


Taking Shelter

by anneapocalypse



Series: A Little More Forthcoming [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Beth comes to visit Julie at the Mormon Fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fallout Kink Meme](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5646.html?thread=13443854#t13443854).
> 
> Mild D/s overtones, fully consensual and with reference to prior negotiation.

The tension seems almost a buzz, like radio static in the dry air, crackling and electric. Like the prickling that rises on the back of your neck when you feel a storm rolling in, yellow sky and sickly-colored clouds and wind flattening the long grasses the way it used to back home. Julie still remembers the shouts of her mother to get inside the house, _shutter the windows, girls, a storm’s a brewin’_.  
  
It buzzes under her skin all day, that sense of something brewing on the horizon. Travelers speak of drumbeats across the river, of NCR troops on the move to the Dam from McCarran, from Golf, from Forlorn Hope. From everywhere.  
  
_Soon_ , is the unspoken promise, and Julie should be hopeful, for the Legion _must_ be stopped, must be pushed back across the river, and there is only one army with any hope of that. But it still ties Julie’s stomach in knots, thinking of the blood shed in the first battle, the death toll. And now to do it all again.  
  
To hope this will be the last time.  
  
She hasn’t seen Elizabeth in nearly two weeks.  
  
It’s mostly a baseless fear. The Major is supply corps; she won’t be on the front lines. It’s unlikely she’ll be redeployed from Freeside at all. And still, the tension hums under Julie’s skin, though she keeps her restless hands occupied with patients, prescribing medications, sterilizing surgical equipment, filing medical records. Always something needing done. It could be any other day.

 

Night falls in Freeside, the lights come on in the Mormon Fort, and Elizabeth appears at the gate under the yellow glow of the floodlight.  
  
And it’s in her eyes, too, the coming storm. Their gazes meet across the courtyard, and Julie nods, and meets her at the western tower door. None of the other doctors give Elizabeth more than a glance and a cursory nod. You can’t hide much when you live in such close proximity, but Julie’s bond with the Major is old news by now.  
  
Beth doesn’t say a word until the reach Julie’s little room, at the top of the tower.  
  
“Julie,” she says then. “It’s going to be soon.”  
  
“I’ve been hearing.” Julie takes a deep breath. “How soon?”  
  
“Could be tomorrow.”  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Julie nods slowly, shrugs out of her doctor’s coat and tosses it over the back of her rolling desk chair, sending it sliding over the uneven floor..  
  
Beth has her up against the wall before the chair stops rolling.  
  
  
  
Julie’s deft hands make quick work of Beth’s ammo belt and the black leather jacket she always wears. Beneath, the dark gray fabric of her t-shirt is worn thin and soft. Most nights Julie would take a little more time exploring her curves through the fabric before yanking it off. Not tonight. Beth, likewise, wastes no time with Julie’s shabby button-down shirt. She thinks she hears a button pop, and Beth mutters, “Sorry” in her ear, pausing only a moment from smearing kisses over her jaw.  
  
Boots are the worst. Julie sits on the edge of the bed and yanks her laces loose while Beth kisses the back of her neck. “Watch yourself,” Julie says, “You’ll put out an eye.”  
  
Beth’s already untied hers one handed and kicks them across the floor with a loud thunk. The spikes at the back of Julie’s head crush flat against the pillow as Beth pushes her down on her back, unbuttoning her fatigues. Julie tugs Beth’s belt off-- “Honestly, how many belts do you need?” --but Beth pins her against the bed before she can go for her jeans, crushing their mouths together with a ferocity that steals Julie’s breath, and she gives into it instead, pausing only to undo the clasp on Beth’s bra. Somehow, Beth manages to wriggle out of it and toss it aside without ever breaking the kiss, and Julie’s hands move over her, longing to feel all of her, skin against skin. Thankfully Beth is quick, dexterous, sliding both hands under Julie to get her bra off, sitting back to tug her pants off while Julie catches her breath for a moment.  
  
“Stay put, Doctor.” In the yellow light of the tower’s single bare bulb, there’s a wicked gleam in Beth’s green eyes. “I got plans for you.”  
  
Julie reaches out to pop the button on Beth’s faded jeans. “Do they involve getting those pants off you?”  
  
Beth swats her hands away. “Hands to yourself.”  
  
“Giving orders, Major?” Julie says, arching an eyebrow, feeling the heat spread low in her core at the way Beth’s California drawl drops low and dangerous.  
  
“You takin’ em?” Beth pauses there, sitting on Julie’s naked hips, bare breasts heavy and soft, broad areolas dimpled and goosebumped, half in shadow. Julie licks her lips, draws in a breath. Wants to touch. But even more, wants to do what Beth wants.  
  
“Yes,” she breathes.  
  
“You know what to say if—”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Good.” Beth climbs off her onto the wooden floor, kneeling beside the bunk, hands on Julie’s thighs, and turns her at an angle so she’s aimed off the bed. Lifts Julie’s left leg easily over her shoulder and Julie breathes out, lets herself relax, and promptly shivers at the drag of fingertips lightly down the crease of both thighs. A warm palm covers her breast, moving in circles. Beth brings her hand back to lick two fingers before teasing Julie’s nipple in wet circles. Another finger traces a line down the wet seam of her vulva and Julie gasps, curling fingers into the blanket.  
  
“Hands over your head,” Beth says, and even in her command voice there is always so much warmth. “Hold the bars.”  
  
Julie grasps the bent metal frame in what is probably the cleanest spot, and closes her eyes.  
  
“Good, good, good,” Beth whispers, kissing her inner thigh, feather-light. “Oh, Julie, you look so good. You are so good. You are best woman I ever knew,” (is that a break in her voice, almost?) “and I’m gonna give you _everything_ you deserve.”

They’ve tried, oh, they’ve always tried so hard to be _discreet_. Meeting on their off hours, never speaking of each other except in professional contexts. They’ve kept things brief and behind closed doors, whether in Beth’s back room or Julie’s tower bunk, and always _quiet_ , so quiet.  
  
Julie knows how to smother every moan into her pillow, her partner’s skin, the flesh of her own upper arm in a pinch. Knows how to blunt a cry of pleasure between her teeth, with Beth’s tongue on her clit and her nipple between two knuckles. And Beth knows the same.  
  
“I want to hear you,” Beth gasps between her legs, breath hot against her swollen labia. “Julie.” Julie whimpers and bites down on her lip at the next stroke of Beth’s tongue, hesitant, and Beth pauses. “Here. How ‘bout like this.” She crawls up next to Julie, presses fingers against her clit and tucks Julie’s face next to her ear. “Just like this. Just for me.”  
  
Julie’s cry when she comes is loud and long enough to make her flush all over again when it’s over and she’s gone slack and shivery in Beth’s arms. But for the smile on Beth’s face when she opens her eyes—she supposes it was worth it.  
  
She grabs Beth by the belt loop of her jeans. “You gonna get out of these now, or what?”  
  
Beth kisses her, slow and deep, and makes a show of toying with the open top button. “Doctor’s orders?”  
  
“Damn right.”  
  
She wriggles out of her jeans, finally, and lies on her side for Julie to curl against her from behind and slip a hand between her legs. Beth’s soaking, slick under her fingers, and Julie would happily take her time but Beth gasps at the gentlest touch and hisses,  _“Faster,”_ and Julie wants nothing more than to give her what she wants. The moan Beth lets out as she climaxes is a little louder, Julie thinks, and hides a smile against her lover’s neck.  
  
They don’t move, for a while. Julie strokes the curve of Beth’s skin from her shoulder to her hipbone, reaches for the blanket as she begins to feel the sweat cooling on her skin. She thinks of armies massing on both sides of the river. The tension in the air, the gathering storm. Beth lets out a long sigh.  
  
“Julie,” she says, a taut note in her voice.  
  
“Stay a little longer,” Julie says softly, wrapping her arm around Beth’s waist.  
  
Beth doesn’t answer, but she sighs again and snuggles back against Julie, and that’s answer enough.


End file.
